The Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is a disorder in which infants suddenly die, usually during sleep. For every one thousand infants, between approximately one and two die of SIDS, making SIDS the leading cause of death after the neonatal period in the first year of life. SIDS is thus an enormous human tragedy that has devastating consequences for the affected infants and their families.